There are known side trunk mounting structures of two-wheeled motor vehicles having side trunks detachably provided to either side of a rear part of a vehicle body, such as the structure disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1.
The side trunk mounting structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a rear frame installed on a rear part of a vehicle body, and a trunk support part provided to the rear frame. The rear frame has first concave parts set apart from each other in a longitudinal direction, and a second concave part provided between the first concave parts. The trunk support part is configured from the first concave parts and the second concave part. The side trunk has a side trunk latching means, and is mounted to the rear frame by the side trunk latching means being latched onto the trunk support part.
The rear frame is covered by a tail cover. The tail cover has a plurality of openings formed so as to match up with the positions of the first concave parts and the second concave part.
However, since the mounting structure according to Patent Document 1 is complex, there is less degree of freedom in the design of the frame, or part of the frame becomes exposed, so that additional consideration must be given to the external appearance.